


Dating An Angel

by Yesdestiel



Series: Dating An Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sarcastic Dean Winchester, Sarcastic Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesdestiel/pseuds/Yesdestiel
Summary: Sam is showering at his latest motel room when Gabriel flashes in to share some things. Though of course, Castiel has to interrupt their moment. Gabriel and Sam talk a lot and fall asleep together.Featuring background Destiel and Dean and Gabriel being jackasses.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Dating An Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088219
Kudos: 19





	1. You Can Be Oblivious

The shower turned on in the boys’ latest motel room. Sam stepped in and pulled the curtain. Everything was normal, he thought Dean had just come back. He didn’t bother to think about it and finished showering, tying his towel around his waist when he was done. 

When he came out of the bathroom though, Gabriel was there. He was sitting on the end of Sam’s bed staring at his hands.

“Gabe?” Sam asked, grabbing his shirt and throwing in on. “What’s wrong?” he crouched in front of Gabriel. 

Gabriel didn’t look at Sam, he couldn’t. “Nothing, nothing is wrong.” 

Sam tried to catch his gaze, almost succeeding. “Hey, can you look at me? Please?” He barely got Gabriel to look at him, finally. “Now, can you tell me what’s going on?” 

Gabriel wanted to say everything and just let it flood out of him, he couldn’t. Yet again, he just couldn’t. He could only get a few words out. “I um- I, I’m not sure.”

“It’s okay, take your time.” Sam tried for a small smile. 

All that he needed Sam just gave him. The little words that could calm down even a broken angel like him. “Okay,” he cleared his throat, “Okay, so. I’ve been thinking a lot, about everything, about you. I wrote things down and I said them out loud, thinking it might help me figure it out. But,” He paused, Sam looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes and made it that much easier. “I think, well… I think I might love you. I know it might sound weird and I don’t want to freak you out. I didn’t really know how to tell you.”

Sam was stuck for a second, “I thought angels couldn’t feel things, have feelings in general.”

“Yeah um, I didn’t think so either. I guess we were wrong.” 

“When did you figure it out, that you love me?”

Gabriel could swear he saw a smile on Sam’s face, even small. “Like a few months ago, why? Why does that matter?”

Sam smiled, it was obvious this time. “I was just wondering if you figured it out when I did.”

There was a pause, a calmness. “You, you what?” A break in Gabriel’s voice. 

Sam moved to a more comfortable position, on his knees but sitting up. “I swear, sometimes you can be so oblivious Gabe.”

He was still confused, “I- no, I’m not ob-”

Sam grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in, kissing him. He pulled away slightly, “Can you shut up for two seconds?” He pulled them back together, breaking when Gabriel couldn’t help but smile. 

When they finally pulled away they both had the biggest smile the other had ever seen. “So,” Gabriel muttered. 

“So, what? I think we should do this more often.” He laughed a little looking directly at Gabriel, shifting his gaze from his eyes to his lips and back. 

“Yeah, I think so.”

Sam got up from the floor and moved next to Gabriel on his bed. Sam was still in his towel, but neither one seemed to care. He went to pull him back in, again. They didn’t quite make it though. They heard the door open and pulled back, glancing in that direction.

“Really Cassy, right now?”


	2. He Hadn't Pictured This

It was the morning after the love confession that was last night. Dean was back, he and Cas were eating breakfast. Gabriel and Sam had fallen asleep talking on Sam’s bed. Sam had his back turned to Dean and Cas, he was awake and watching Gabriel sleep. It was weird he thought, their two favorite angels were human and they hadn’t even known. 

It was a little while later, Dean and Castiel had left. Gabriel started waking up, his eyes opened and he smiled. “Hey, good morning.”

Morning voice, Sam had waited to hear that. “Morning.” He stayed there for a second before moving to sit up. “You’ve been sleeping for awhile, Dean and Cas left already.”

Gabriel sat up, “Yeah sorry, being human is new and sleeping is too.” 

“It’s okay, Cas did the same.” 

Gabriel sat up just a bit, laying his head on Sam’s chest. “Anything you want to do today?”

Sam took a deep breath, “I don’t really know. We could go on a walk later, there's a lot to see out here. Go to lunch maybe?” 

He smiled, “Yeah that sounds good.”

\--------------

A few hours later they were out sightseeing. Just walking around and talking, enjoying each other's presence. Dean and Castiel were out on a hunt, probably being very couple-y without Sam there. Sam had already texted to make sure they were cool without him. He got a sarcastic response about how they didn’t need him to hunt a vamp nest. 

They made their way over to a bench and looked out at the ocean, the boats too. “I don’t know about you but this might be the calmest day I’ve had in awhile.” Sam looked down slightly, at least he wasn’t too much taller than him. 

“Yeah, I think it has been. No fighting for our lives today.” 

He chuckled, “Yeah none of that.”

\--------------

Most of their day was filled with more walking and talking, domestic-ness. It was unusual for both of them, getting to just relax. They decided to end the day with dinner, nothing fancy. They picked up some food and headed back to the motel to eat with Dean and Castiel. 

“Wow, look at you two being all attached. So cute.” Dean laughed a little as Cas nudged him.

“Shut up Dean.” Sam sat the food down on the small, wobbly motel table and it shifted a little.

Gabriel sat down and they all grabbed their food, having to shut Dean up quite a few times. 

“Let them eat, Dean.” Cas was used to it by now but it was already getting worse with Sam and Gabriel. 

Dean had the dorkiest smile on his face, “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

Gabriel looked completely shocked, “Hold on, did Dean Winchester just say sorry.”

“Yeah he has manners, that’s what Cas does to him.” Sam added, trying his best to piss Dean off. 

It backfired, “Among other things.” Dean kept eating. 

They all laughed a little, Cas didn’t seem as amused though. 

“Wow Cassy, what are the other things?” Gabriel tried his best to look curious. 

Dean and Gabriel just fueled each other's jokes, which was annoying to say the least. Sam and Castiel shared a look, they were basically screwed when they had both of them together. The two of them could barely handle Dean by himself. 

\-------------

The night ended with them all laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. And Sam and Castiel knowing Dean and Gabriel would be a handful. Once they were all finished eating they had to agree they needed two rooms. Which ended with Dean making comments revolving around Sam and Gabriel, and Cas telling him to stop being annoying. 

All the ways Gabriel thought it could go with Sam, he hadn’t pictured this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of my other fic titled "Dating An Angel" (same title I know). I thought the other one wasn't as good as it could be so here you go. The other one is linked to this one as it's in the same 'series.'


End file.
